


spewing trashhhh

by bloodiedglass



Category: Vocaloid, ghost and pals
Genre: M/M, im in hell right now, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodiedglass/pseuds/bloodiedglass
Summary: gargage. awfil horrible shitpost thing. i an wingong this entire thing and i am bery tired. crackzhip time ahacgahah yhis ia horriblw and im sorretvr to yoeveryion in tge rp vrouo for beifb the inspiration for rhis trash. im pissibg





	spewing trashhhh

gh ost vastard man fuckogn appeared ib some guya dentistry and seesvs some debtist guy beign a dendust or whatever. "heklo yes wgere the fuxketh am i" said the jncredibly crisoy motherducker. "my debtistry. why are tou teansparent lol" said tge debtist guy wgo looked vaguelg creepy. "im a ghost lmaooooooooooo"sayd pisstopher pierre. "og cool" saud tve debdyist, "dovt h a ubt me or wvatever. nust kiding your secjsie" he aldo said while smiling smilily'. im laujing. "thabk you i knoe i am. yoyc are slso vey dstractice uwuwuwu" sayw ghost mcfuck msn. im avout to piss byself ogdhc. "cool. iim goufb to kisd you bow" said the sdenrist while lookibg like a debtisy who is acout to make lip cobtact. "cool epic i am very cvdgnni" sAid rge guy and tven they botc fmdied Snd nevsr kised ahagahsjah the endddd


End file.
